Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet
by Yuuki001
Summary: A Level E vampire attacks a seven year old boy and his family. The boy ends up being the only survivor, but is somehow changed into a vampire, how is that possible?. Yagari Toga saves the boy and takes him to Headmaster Cross who makes the boy Kaname Kuran's new charge.
1. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet

Hello all :D this is my first vampire knight story, I hope you enjoy it x) Remember! Ratings and reviews are always happily accepted. -hint hint- ;) Happy reading!

**REMINDER: I don't own ANY part of Vampire Knight, It and all of it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino. **

...

Toga tried desperately to get the child to cooperate, but the boy was too frightened and overwhelmed to do so. As he practically dragged the boy in through the large doors of the building and into the office, headmaster Cross sat in his desk, his eyes seemed lifeless, until he landed his gaze on the child. They closed somewhat as he took in the saddening sight. How long had it been since he had brought Zero Kiryu into his care, and received the same expression?

"You may leave him here, Kaname should be here soon." The Headmaster ordered as he stood slowly from his desk to approach the terrified child. The boy shook uncontrollably and his once blue eyes shone a bright menacing red. His fangs obviously uncomfortable thus he kept his mouth partly open, just enough to see them. He fought against the hunter Toga, whom eventually let go and when he did the boy bolted to the other side of the room, he crushed himself as far into a corner as he could as to try and stay as far away as physically possible.

"I'll wait for Kuran to show up" The vampire hunter said as he leaned against the wall beside the entrance doors, folding his arms patiently.

Headmaster Cross walked slowly up to the boy who whimpered and brought his arms in as close to his chest as possible to keep away.

"Please don't be afraid. It's all over now, that scary man wont attack you anymore. It's a good thing Toga showed up to save you now isn't it?" Cross smiled kindly and held out a glass of red liquid. "Please, please drink this. It will make you feel better, I promise."

The boy seemed to fear the glass just as much as the men in the room and everything else. Red. Everything had been red. Tears began falling down his face, and he crouched down in the corner and breathed violently.

"W...where's mama and papa? A...and brother? Where are they!" He screamed in a truly petrified manner. He voice broke several times in his attempt to scream the questions.

Cross sighed, and closed his eyes, then backed up a small amount, giving the boy a little more room to breathe.

"You are the only survivor out of your family. The Level E vampire killed them." Toga spoke without much concern as to what the boys reaction would be. Headmaster shot him a death glare. The boy breathed even harder and screamed hysterically.

"No!" He cried and repeated over and over as he buried his face in his arms. "V...vampires? Th...they're real? No...no!" Tears pouring from his eyes, leaving his cheeks wet.

Suddenly a knock came from the door beside Yagari.

"Please come in." Headmaster Cross welcomed.

They watched as Kaname walked into the room calmly. His face held little emotion. Cross re-positioned his glasses before speaking.

"Please, Kaname-sama this child was recently attacked by a Level E vampire, his family did not survive. I'm not sure how to go about helping this one, he fears everyone." Cross explained to the Pureblood.

Kaname walked slowly over to the boy and held out his hand, looking into the boys eyes with gentle affection. The boy stared at the man and continued to shake without moving from his corner. Kaname put his hand down and instead picked up the child in a cradle position. The boy writhed and screamed trying to escape but the Kuran's grip was much stronger and he held the boy in place easily, while with his other hand he placed it on the boys forehead and Toga and Headmaster Cross watched as a faint purple fog enveloped his hand and the boy slowly lost consciousness.

"Then are you placing him in my care?" Kuran asked blankly as he repositioned the boy who now slept peacefully, tears still dripping off of his face. The distressed expression still clung onto the small figure a small amount.

Headmaster looked down and sighed.

"Yes. I believe you are the only one who can help him. I don't want to have to resort to execution. That's the last thing I want for this child."

"Very well. I'll take him to my dorm then." And with that, the pureblood left the room without another word and made his way to his room.

Toga sighed and stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"That guys got a lot of nerve..I'm out." Yagari pushed himself away from the wall and made his way out, and left the academy.

Headmaster Cross sighed before taking a seat at his desk and preparing himself for signing papers and documents. More, nagging from the Vampire Hunters Association he was sure.


	2. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two :D well, its sort of cheating I guess cuz this was already pre written XD but with my lil boy running around it's hard to find time at the computer anymore lol. Happy readings! :) I'm brand new to all of this really so please be patient if it takes me a while to figure this site out XD luvz!

...

The room was blurry at first, but slowly came into focus the more he blinked. The boy was lying on a bed, the room was fairly dark with just a hint of blue light coming from the moon outside the window. He remembered what had happened and jumped up to stand on the bed, he panicked in the new surroundings and jumped down to make a run for the door.

"Good morning.." A calm deep voice came from somewhere in the shadows. "Please go back to your bed. Your body needs more rest." Kaname concluded before standing up from his couch where he'd been gazing out the window.

"Where am I!?" The boy screamed louder than was necessary. He began to shake in fear once again, and looked up at the man who slowly came towards him.

"In my room, this is where you will be living from now on."

The boy glared angrily at the pureblood.

"Like hell I am! I'm going home! My mom and.." But he stopped abruptly when he remembered what the Vampire Hunter had said to him_. "You are the only survivor out of your family. The Level E vampire killed them."_

His eyes began to water again, and he yanked on the door handle which was locked with a bolt higher than he could reach. He jumped for it but it was no use.

"There is no home left for you now except for here. You will be safe and taken care of in this place. " Kaname spoke dryly but with a hint of kindness. He was trying to be patient.

"N...no! I want to go home!" The child said but then fell into a coughing fit, his throat was dry and course like sand paper, and his mouth was dryer than it had ever been. It hurt. His eyes glowed red once again and his fangs protruded. He gasped for air.

"I have something that will cure the dryness, and the pain. Would you like it?" Kaname asked patiently, waiting for the child's response. He simply stood there before the boy. The newborn vampire wondered why it was so hard to resist what this man said. His voice was so calm, and authoritive. He hated it and he loved it at the same time. The boy didn't understand any of the feelings that he was experiencing. He just wanted to go home to his mom and his dad, and see his brother again.

"No I don't want anything from you! You're just like that creature that killed my family! Unlock this door now damn it!" The boy bellowed at the pureblood who simply smirked devilishly. He walked towards the child who still had his hand on the door handle. When he noticed that the older vampire was approaching him, he started ripping on the door handle more violently."No! Go away you monster!"

"You know, generally young children are punished for bad behavior, but I'm being patient with you. I am your master now, and you may as well be my pet. For I am the one taking care of you, and you will learn to do as I say." Kuran said in a dark tone, before handing the boy a wine glass of red liquid. "Drink."

The child looked up at him in fear, but couldn't seem to resist and took the glass and began to drink. He seemed to instantaneously relax as the cool liquid slipped down his throat, coating it in moisture. He finished the entire glass and his eyes returned to the usual light blue that he'd been born with after a moments time. He looked up at Kaname in question, wondering what it had been that he'd drank. It had a strange taste, slightly bitter, but surprisingly delicious.

"There, that's better. Good boy. Now, climb into bed and go to sleep. What is your name?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything you bastard! And I'm not your pet!" The boy resisted as he remembered what Kaname had said before he'd received the glass of tablet water.

The boy glared defiantly at the Pureblood before him, and folded his arms stubbornly. He looked away at nothing in particular. He yelped when he felt himself lifted up off the floor. The boy looked up at Kaname, who didn't look down at him, instead he put the child into the bed and covered him up.

"Stay." Was all the Kuran said before leaving the room, and without knowing exactly why, the boy obeyed. He huffed angrily as went to nibble on his lip as he usually did when he was nervous or upset, but for some reason he winced in pain and felt his lip with his finger. The warm liquid pooled in his mouth and he savored it. Soon he fell into a deep sleep.

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki called from a distance. "Kaname-sempai have you heard about the little boy that Headmaster Cross saved?" She smiled slightly and rested Artemis on her right shoulder casually. The moon light gleamed off of her figure. She took in the vampire's seemingly tired appearance.

"Yuuki, aren't you supposed to be on duty with Kiryu-kun?" The pureblood said coolly as he stood on the balcony with the young guardian.

"Y..Yes, but...but I was just wondering, is it true that you took the boy in as your charge?" She wondered as a cool breeze shuffled both their hair. He seemed distant. Kaname smiled half-heartedly at the innocent girl and took hold of a strand of her brown hair. Her face blossomed pink. He was so gentle and mysterious, for some reason she craved all that Kaname Kuran was, but at the same time she feared him. There was Zero too, her mixed feelings were never something she could figure out about the two very different people.

"Yes, I have taken him in. He is dangerous at the moment, so please don't go sneaking into my room to see him...Miss Yuuki.."He smiled lovingly and handed her a rose before walking away. She stood there and let the wind blow through her hair. Pondering what he'd said. She wasn't going to sneak into the room, she was merely going to peek through the door, it would have been harmless. Sneaking...what kind of person did he take her for? she wondered.

...

There you have it :) I really hope you enjoy! :D It hope it doesn't suck too bad. Thanks for reading! Reviews and Ratings are ALWAYS welcome! ^^


	3. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet Chapter 3

:D Chapter three. :) It's nice and longish for your enjoyment XD rate and review pretty please and thank you!

...

Morning was just arriving as the boy woke up. Their were still a few stars in the sky, which was slowly becoming brighter. He sat up and looked about the room, it was empty. The man who'd been there before was gone. The boy climbed out of bed and made his way to the door, which he found was locked still, so instead he went to the window opened it and climbed out, carefully climbing down the vines that had grown on that particular side of the building. He ran around the academy, which proved to be much larger than he thought, and saw some students outside. He ran past them and across the pathway to leave school grounds, but he found himself face to face with a young man, he wore a white school uniform. His hair was blonde, and he had electric blue eyes which gazed down at him.

"Where do you think you're going? Kaname-sempai will kill me if he finds out I let you esc..." He took notice of the school girls who watched him carefully and eavesdropped on what he was saying. "If he finds out I let you run around, you're sick remember? Back to your room!" He lied and laughed playfully as to call off the attention from the girls but his breath taking smile only made it worse. They swarmed him and the boy was able to run away.

"Gah!..Oi! Come back!" Aido yelled through the girls but it was no use. He flailed his arms wildly within the mess of females_.(Lol! funny thought there XD) _

"Aido-sempai! We love you!" The girls screamed all around him, he couldn't just push them all away, that would completely destroy his reputation.

The boy ran until he found himself concealed by trees on the property. He leaned against one of the large tree trunks and rested. He felt his throat get painfully dry again, like it would crack the skin it was so dry. He winced and gripped his throat. Suddenly he felt a strong jerk on the collar of his black sweatshirt, and he fought with the force that dragged him along.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go now! I want to go home you idiot!" The boy struggled helplessly and cursed the entire time. Kicking and trying to catch his footing on the ground he was being pulled across.

"Stupid Kuran bastard let you out...Baka..." Zero cursed as he dragged the boy in through a set of massive doors and into the moon dorm. He dropped the boy in front of a large staircase. The child looked up at the vampire and glared.

"You jerk! That hurt! Why did you have to..." But the boy was cut off when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Kiryu-kun..." Kaname said quietly as he stood at the top of the stair case and looked down disapprovingly at the boy who looked up at him in terror. The small child shrank behind the vampire hunter, who simply sighed and moved to the side in an irritated huff.

"Keep this brat away from the humans." Was all Zero said before he stormed out the doors, his silvery hair shining in the light. The boy jumped when the doors slammed shut the sound echoed through the whole place. The boy panicked and ran for the door but couldn't seem to pull them open, they were so heavy. When he turned around Kaname was already half way down the stairs he panicked more. This wasn't fair, why couldn't he just go home?!

"If I remember correctly...I said to stay." The pureblood said as he came closer and closer to the end of the stairs. His elegance was emmense. The boy was about to cower but instead stood firm and balled his hands into fists. He wasnt about to be bossed around.

"I'm not scared of you! And you can't control me like some stupid puppet!" The seven year old barked as he faked his boldness. Kaname took in the view before him. A seven year old vampire child, brown hair, red eyes which were supposed to be blue, a black sweatshirt, tan cacky shorts that went just to his knees and a pair of worn out faded,white sneakers.

The older vampire simply breathed a laugh and brushed his hair from his face as he usually did, he was now only a few feet from the boy.

"Oh, but you see, I can. And do you know why I can?" He asked, the corner of his mouth pulling up just a touch in amusement. The boy looked on in fear which he did his best to hide, but it didn't slip past Kaname's gaze. "Because, I am your Master, as I've already said before, and you are my pet. Thus, I give you an order, and you follow it. I wasnt going to make you my slave, but as it seems you wont be very easy to control. So I've taken it upon myself to.." But Kaname was cut off by the sound of the boys voice.

"I'm not some dumb dog you can command around!" They boy cried out, his courage was beginning to falter. It was so hard to act brave when he was so afraid. In his rant the boy accidentally bit his lower lip with one of his fangs, which he obviously hadn't noticed before. He winced and put his hand to his mouth and felt the blood that was draining.

"Dang it, why do I keep biting myself?!" He cried, frustrated. He felt the emotions building up inside. He felt as thought he would burst.

"Dog? Perhaps I should begin to treat you like a dog. If you will not be obedient, then I should train you to _be_ obedient." Kaname took another step closer to the child. ""Tell, me. What is your name?"

The boy had to think about it for a moment, but then decided that he didn't need to tell this man anything.

"Why do you care!" He looked away in a pout and folded his arms. Kaname was growing tired of this misbehavior. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again.

"Tell me." He said in almost a questioning tone. The boy looked up at him in curiosity, that feeling again, like _he had _to answer.

"Daisuke." The boy said in a small voice. He looked down. Defeated.

"Hmm...No, I don't think that will do. If I am to tame you, then you must be loyal to me. Thus, I must give you a new name." The pureblood stated in complete dominance.

Daisuke shot an angry glare up at him and got within inches from the vampires face. Kaname for some reason enjoyed his stubbornness.

"No! My mom and dad named me that! You can't just change my name because you feel like it!" The boy hollered angrily. There was no way he was going to allow somebody to change his name! Absolutely not, and he wasn't about to be anyone's _pet_ either.

The Kuran simply smiled authoritively. Then put a hand under his own chin and thought for a moment.

"Junichi. That will be your new name." Kaname said plainly.

The boy grew even more angry, and shoved the Pureblood, which Kaname did not expect. It thinned his patience greatly, however, he tried his hardest to keep his composure.

"Obedient one?! You can't call me that!" He screamed in protest as he seemingly threw a temper tantrum and stomped one of his feet.

"Hmhm...Junichi, it fits. Because if you will not be obedient to me, then I must give you a title that will remind you to be obedient. Every time someone says your name, you will remember that you _are_ the _obedient one_." Kaname said strictly as he took in the boys expression which turned to sadness, more or less self pity.

"Oi...Kaname-sama..? What's all the noise about...Its the middle of the day.." Akatsuki said tiredly as he walked to the top of the staircase. "Hmm? Is that the kid you're training?"

The boy became raging mad and ran up the stairs to Akatsuki.

"You bastard! What is with you guys and thinking you can train a person to be a pet! You jerk!" Daisuke complained as he threw a punch at the tired vampire, who simply grabbed onto the child's fist lazily and gave the boy a quick burn. Not enough to blister, but enough to hurt. Daisuke pulled his hand back to survey his knuckles and fingers which were hot to the touch.

"Junichi...come down here. Now. We dont conduct socializing until night fall. Vampires sleep at this hour, but since you've slept for quite some time, I'll let you stay up, but you must stay in the bedroom." The pureblood instructed to his pet. Akatsuki was surprised to see kaname in such a patient demeanor when it came to someone so defiant. The brown haired boy made his way stubbornly down the stairs to his master. "Good boy"

The boy growled slightly at the words Kaname had said. They went to their room and Kaname closed the door behind them.

"So...Junichi.." Kaname began but was cut off.

"Daisuke. My name is Daisuke." The boy fell into another coughing fit at the dryness of his throat. Kaname handed him a child size cup of red liquid.

"Drink this Junichi..." Kaname ordered. The boy complied, how could he not? It was so painful, the coughing, but when Kaname gave him the mysterious red juice, he felt so much better.

The boy sat down on the couch and sighed heavily. A knock came at the door. Headmaster Cross walked in.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour Kaname-sama, but I have the boy's uniform. How is he?" Kaname watched as Cross laid the white school uniform on the edge of the bed, then focused on Junichi.

"Working on it..." Was how Kaname answered.

"You're that jerk that made me go with this guy in the first place!" Junichi yelled at the Headmaster.

The boy watched as Cross handed Kaname a medium-sized metal box with the cross academy emblem on it. Cross bowed respectively then left the room.


	4. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet Chapter 4

Chaptah 4! -sings elegantly the way Tamaki suoh would- :D

...

"Come here, and sit next to me." Kaname ordered the young vampire, who simply glared and folded his arms and huffed. "Do as I say Junichi, I don't want to have to punish you."

The boy looked at Kaname in confusion but didn't want to test the waters so he went to sit next to Kaname.

"Good." Kuran said as he went and picked up the uniform. "Put this on, this is what you will wear to class." The boy stubbornly huffed again but did as he was told slipped off his sweatshirt and the dark green t-shirt he'd had on underneath, then slipped off his shorts and shoes, and put on the new outfit. It fit him perfectly. "Now, don't move." Kaname instructed as he opened the metal box and took out a collar and what seemed to be a bracelet of some kind. Daisuke glared evilly and jumped back to his feet and backed away.

"There's no way in hell you're putting that on me!" He yelled defiantly as Kaname gave him a slightly impatient look.

"Come here, you will do as I say." Kaname said sternly as he patted the seat beside him. He began to look rather menacing, as his facial expression turned to upset.

Daisuke firmly refused and when Kaname got up he became afraid again, but tried to hide it.

"N..no! You can't put a stupid collar on me! I'm not a dog! Damn you!" He said but when he did he was thrown into shock when Kaname's hand came firmly against his face in a hard slap. The boy simply looked down as his cheek stung and reddened somewhat. Kaname took him by the arm and made him sit down on the couch, where he put the leather collar on his charge. It was white and had silver plates on two sides of it with the Kuran crest. It also had a metal loop to connect a leash if desired. Then Kaname put the metal bracelet on the boys left wrist, which also had the Kuran crest on it, along with the Cross Academy emblem engraved into it.

"There, this collar shows that you belong to me eternally. The bracelet will shock you if you ever try to remove the collar. I can also allow it to shock you if I wish, for example, if you choose to disobey me. I am warning you now of these things. " The pureblood said to the child before him.

"Why cant you just let me go." He whimpered as some water came to his eyes.

Kaname put a gentle hand under the boys chin and made him look at him.

"Because, you are no longer safe to roam freely around humans. You're thirst would starve you until you dropped to Level E and began a killing spree of humans."

"Why do you keep saying humans?! I'm a human you dumbass!" The boy shouted angrily but was immediately met with a shock on both his wrist and his throat. He whimpered and then looked up at Kaname who held an authoritative expression.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. You were changed into a vampire by the Level E that attacked you and your family. Or did you forget?" Kaname told him as the boy tugged on his bracelet to try and get it off.

"You belong to me now, and if you behave properly, I'll treat you properly. I could make it so that the collar and bracelet are temporary,but that's all up to you."

Daisuke sighed heavily and gave in, for now. The shock had left him somewhat dazed and now he just wanted to lay down. Kaname seemed to sense this.

"Junichi, please...go to sleep." Kaname ordered, the boy curled up on the couch and looked out at nothing before falling asleep. Kaname smiled smoothly, as he hadn't meant for the boy to sleep right there, but rather in his bed. He let it go and left the room.

Daisuke woke up to darkness, but to his surprise there was light out in the hall. He climbed out of bed and made his way out. He looked at all the people, they were dressed the same as he was, the white and black school uniform. He walked out and met eyes with the one who he'd met outside the school. What was his name? He hadn't mentioned it.

"Hey! Junichi-kun!" Aido greeted happily. The boy was surprised he was so quickly accepted by the group. But there was one that didn't seem to like him. It was a woman, in fact, she glared at him the whole time.

"What's with you? Heheh..." Daisuke said disrespectfully to Ruka, who simply looked down upon him in disbelief. How could this runt speak to her that way? Her burnt amber eyes scrutinized him.

"What gives you the right to speak to me in such a manner? I'm higher than you in rank." She spat as she held onto one of her school books and glared at the boy.

"Haha...you're a real bitch you know that?" He said daringly. He wanted to start a fight, make this more exciting. He needed some attention other than being called pet.

"What?!" She yelled as she prepared to smack the boy. However, just in that instant the boy felt a strong thud against the back of his head which sent him forward a few steps. He looked back to see Akatsuki who held a book that he'd obviously just smacked Daisuke with.

"You bastard that really hurt!" The boy complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Behave...I've been told by Kaname-sama to keep you in line. So don't start causing trouble just 'cuz he's not around.." Kain said in a bland tone as the boy glared at him. " And oi...Junichi, I'm not as patient as Kaname-sama. So watch yourself."

The night class students made their way to class and sat wherever they felt comfortable. Junichi was forced to sit in a desk however, and stay there. Akatsuki didn't mind throwing small sparks of fire in his direction, he'd already done so twice. Whenever Daisuke stepped out of line, he was met with some very hot sparks, sometimes even a flame. They usual landed their burns on his hands. So the boy was trying to keep himself out of trouble but not give into authority which was proving to be difficult.

"Stupid blood suckers..." Daisuke cursed under his breath, resting his head in a pout on his hand.

"Oi..you know, your one of us _'Blood suckers'_ too now, just cool it alright? I'm getting tired of your attitude." Akatsuke warned as he sat in the desk behind the boy. Why did it have to be him who had to baby sit? He wondered, irritated.

The hours went on in class, and Akatsuki found himself having to keep the boy from causing trouble over and over and over again. At one point, Daisuke had stood up during one of the classes breaks, and '_Accidentally' _knocked Rima's Pocky on the floor and stepped on it. Which sent Rima into an electrical rage. Shiki ended up holding her back and promising to buy her another box. Akatasuki had to apologize profusely and promised to make the boy regret it. The rest of the class time spent watching Daisuke and Rima send death glares at each other, and evil notes back and forth. He'd also had to deal with Hanabusa and comfort him because Daisuke kept swearing up and down how ugly Aido was and how he shouldnt show his face around. Which struck a nerve for the vampire Idol. Not to mention he continued to send rude remarks to anyone who was seemingly minding their own business. Finally when the bell rang and the night class left the room, Akatsuki was able to relax a bit since the boy had no one left to terrorize.

"I can't believe you are such a pain!" Kain complained to the boy through irate eyes. The boy simply stuck his tongue out and smirked. For the rest of most of the evening Akatsuki spent his time chasing the boy down and trying to keep him occupied. If he even looked away for a moment the child would be gone. Kaname really had a way of picking them didn't he.

...

There you go! Hope you liked it :) Just let me know what you think ;D


	5. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet Chapter 5

Chapter 5, this one was fairly entertaining to write :P Enjoy! :)

...

"Damn it Junichi where are you now!?" The blonde haired vampire questioned as he searched for the boy. He was really in for it this time, Kain didn't really care anymore than Kaname instructed him not to harm the boy. He was going to show him who was boss!

Daisuke walked casually in the moonlight, simply trying to stay out of sight of Akatsuki so that he wouldn't be taken back inside. Plus he enjoyed driving the man insane. He noticed some whispering from somewhere near by, he assumed it was someone to retrieve him but as he searched out the voices he came across three day class students that were enjoying pictures of Aido and trying to snap more pictures of wandering night class students.

"Hmhm...isn't it a bit late for you to be playing outside?" Daisuke said in a haunting manner. He leaned in, and even though he was only a child, the girls noticed his beauty. They had no idea it was caused by his vampirism.

"Um...Y..yes! Um...who are you? We've never seen you before.." One of the girls asked as she blushed furiously when Daisuke played the cards and reached down and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I'm new." Was all he said, then he noticed his eyes hurt and his throat ache exceedingly. What was wrong? He couldn't figure it out, but he knew he wanted the girls, not in a perverted way. He didn't know what it was about them, but he craved it. His eyes shone a bright crimson red and the girls squealed in fright. They huddled together against the tree they were next to. Complete terror in their eyes.

He finally couldn't help it, and he lunged towards them, grabbing onto the girl who's hand he'd kissed. He grabbed onto her with incredible strength, and she cried out at the tight hold squeezing her arms. He brought his face in close to hers, and barred his fangs to her throat, not knowing what he was doing. It felt right though, it felt so right. It was as if he, needed her very essence, but he couldn't figure out how to get it. Finally his instincts took over and he barely broke the skin of her neck, and he felt the drip of red touch his lips. His eyes flamed red and he lost control and went in for the kill but a crippling electric shock seized his entire body. He gripped the collar and whimpered and writhed at the electricity that pulsed through him. He felt backwards and screamed at the pain. Rolling on the ground clawing at the collar. Finally it stopped and he was too dazed to move much. He simply stayed there and moved onto his hands and knees panting for air, and coughing violently. Shiki and Rima arrived next to the girls and carefully rendered them unconscious with their powers and erased their memories of the unfortunate experience. Kaname stalked through past Akatsuki to Daisuke and picked him up by the collar. His visciously red eyes pierced into Daisukes, the boy could almost taste his masters fury. He cringed and tried to look away from the vampire who held him, he tried to keep still but he couldn't breath well due to his position dangling from his collar, Kaname set him on the ground before him and attached a long chain leash to his collar.

"Thank you for your assistance Rima-chan, Shiki-kun...report this to Headmaster Cross when you get the chance." Kaname said bitterly and with that he yanked Daisuke along by the collar, back into the moon dormitory and into his room. Kaname filled a glass with the familiar red liquid and then took his seat on the couch, he didn't look at his pet even once. Daisuke grew nervous and simply tried to stay quiet but finally after what seemed a lifetime of silence looked up at Kaname.

"I...I'm sorry Kaname.." The boy pled as he sat on the floor before the vampire, still attached to the chain which Kuran still held the end of.

"You are to call me Master." Was all he said in response, still not looking down at the child before him. It was another period of silence before the boy broke through it again.

"I...I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me." He tried again, but when Kaname took a sip and still didn't meet to boys gaze he snapped.

"Damn it! I'm trying to apologize and you're just ignoring me! None of this is my fault, it's because of your race that this happened to me! So why should I be punished for it!" He screamed as he stood, the chain hanging from his collar.

With that, Kaname didn't move, but he let his eyes look to the side and up to see the boy. His eyes red again. The boys breathing hitched in his throat as he winced and flinched as if he expected to be hit.

"Drink." The pureblood said as he handed the boy the rest of the tablet water from his wine glass. The boy was about to take it but Kaname pulled it back again. The boy looked up at the man and wondered why he was teasing him with it. "This will cure the pain in your throat, but I'm not so sure you deserve it. Maybe I should just let you fall to Level E and then let the Vampire Hunters kill you. "

The boy panicked at the words and started breathing faster.

"If you want it, ask for it." Kaname said firmly looking down at the boy through disappointed eyes. The moonlight from the window outlining his silhouette.

"C..can I have it please?" The boy stuttered, feeling rather stupid. He blushed.

"That's not how you ask for things from me. You must say _'Master, may I have it_.'" Kaname corrected and waiting for the boy to restate his question.

Daisuke glared impatiently and sat and folded his arms reluctantly.

"I told you before! I will not call you Master!"

The pureblood sighed and yanked you by the collar to the phone in the corner of the room on a night stand. Kaname picked it up and dialed a number. The boy waited anxiously at what he was doing, or who he was calling.

"Headmaster-sama...please come to my dorm room with Yagari-san." And with that he hung up the phone. Daisuke didn't know who the second name was, but he knew the Headmaster.

After about ten minutes a knock came at the door, and Kaname answered it. Headmaster Cross and Toga walked in. The boy figured that Yagari must've been Toga.

"What is it...I have business to attend." Toga complained impatiently as he looked down at the boy, who was obviously _thirsty_.

"I was hoping you could persuade my charge into drinking his tablet water. Currently, he is refusing." Kaname said without emotion and then took a seat on his couch. Headmaster Cross looked pained, as though he really didn't want this. Daisuke tried to figure out what was going on, but before he could come to a conclusion, he was met with the end of his gun in his face. He looked down the barrel and shivered.

"I have no time to deal with insignificant brats like you. I should have just killed you from the start. If you aren't going to drink that stuff, then you will fall to Level E. So I might as well kill you now."

"Yagari-sama!" Cross snapped but it was too late, the gun had fired. The boy screamed out in pain and fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder. Blood staining his shirt. Headmaster Cross doesn't run to the boys aid when he notices that Kaname hasn't moved, but is simply sitting in the same place watching everything unfold. This was obviously punishment for not obeying him. But maybe this was a bit much? After all, he's only a child.

"If I have to come here again for this sort of thing I wont hesitate to kill you boy. Consider yourself lucky. Lucky that you have people who still care for you, even in your current position." After Toga said those last words him and Headmaster cross, who wore a slight face of sympathy for the boy, left the room without another word.

...

Pretty please rate and review!


	6. Vampire Knight-Vampires pet Chapter 6

Chapter 6 x) this story is turning out to be quite amusing :D

**FYI:** **I do realize that a human can not be changed into a vampire unless bitten by a pureblood, the same way zero was changed, don't worry, I'm not incompetent lol I know what I'm doing, this is all adding up to a final plot. :) So no worries ^^ Pretty please REVIEW...**

...

Daisuke sat on the floor where he'd fallen to his knees. The pain was unreal, he never imagined a bullet would hurt so much. He assumed that obviously it would hurt, but this was insane pain. He moaned and cried clutching his shoulder, part of him wishing he could just rip it off to get rid of the pain. He breathed heavily. After about five minutes the boy stood himself up, and walked wearily over to Kaname, and dropped to his knees. Tears still streaming down his face. He let his pride go and looked up at the vampire and laid his head on his lap. Then after a moment lifted his head up again and looked up at Kaname who actually looked down at him this time, with an almost waiting expression.

"Pl...please...Master, may I have some.." The boy choked out and with that Kaname reached down and easily picked up the boy and set him on the couch beside him. Kaname went to a cupboard and took out some bandaging and cleaning ointment. Then went to Daisuke and started unbuttoning his uniform which was now well blood stained. For a moment the boy wanted to resist, as it was awkward, but the movement sent fierce pain through his shoulder so he remained still. Until Kaname had to take the uniform off of his arms and the boy wailed in pain. Once his upper clothes were off, Kaname began cleaning and dressing the wound.

"I'm sure you're wondering why it still hurts so immensely." Kuran spoke while he wrapped the child's shoulder once he'd cleaned it. Daisuke didn't say anything but Kaname continued anyway.

"Toga is a Vampire Hunter, he's the Co-President of the Hunter's Association." He finished bandaging the boys shoulder and handed him a full glass of tablet water, which the boy did not hesitate to drink. "All Vampire Hunters carry Anti-Vampire weapons. Meaning they are the only weapons in the world that can kill a pureblood vampire like myself." The boy looked up from his drinking when he heard that Kaname was a Pureblood vampire."Generally Anti-Vampire weapons are deadly. However, Toga showed you mercy and let you live. You have to keep yourself under control, or the Vampire Hunters Association _will_ have you killed." Daisuke looked down solemnly and then took another small sip of the red substance.

"I have agreed to take care of you, the only way to tame a non pureblood vampire, is to feed it tablet water, which is what I've been having you drink. If you do not drink it, you will eventually become like the vampire that killed off your family." The boy cringed at the thought of his family, and began to involuntarily cry again. He looked so helpless. Kaname actually felt sorry for him for a moment, and then resumed his lecture.

"Because you are so young, it will be harder to control your urges. However, it is because you are so young that the Vampire Hunter's are allowing you to live, believing that I have the power to control you and tame you." The boy had never heard Kaname speak so much at one time, he listened patiently as the Pureblood took a seat beside him.

"You are my pet. That is the only word that fits. Slave is rather crude I think, so pet is what I will refer to you as. Because you must wear a collar and bracelet to keep you from getting into trouble, the same way a dog would. There for, I have become your Master, and you will address me as such. Failure to comply with these rules will result in punishment."

The boy's puffy eyes returned to a light crystal blue and he yawned and rubbed his eyes the way a toddler would. Kaname brought his pajamas to him and instructed him to put them on. The boy did as he was told, having a bit of trouble do to his injury, but he managed.

"Good. Now go to bed. Its late, morning is almost present." The pureblood instructed. They boy scowled but corrected himself, he didn't want to go through anything painful again. He made his way into the large bed. They boy wondered where Kaname was sleeping since he kept taking his bed. Did he even sleep? Were vampires supposed to sleep? He didn't know. He covered up with the help of the older vampire.

"I'll say this again...Stay." He said authoritivley to the child before him. The boy hated being spoken to that way. This man wasn't his father nor would he ever be his master, but for now he would give in and do as the vampire said. Kaname simply went back and stood at the window, and watched the morning sky arrive. The colors were beautiful, pink and orange, with some areas of white wisps of clouds. The boy felt awkward and turned over to look in the opposite direction. It felt strange to sleep while the sun was out. He should be up, getting ready for school and about to have breakfast that his mom prepared. He sighed as he remembered how that would never happen again. Ever. He remembered how his father would come downstairs and his mother would usually hand him a lunch and then his father would walk out the door with his briefcase to go to work. His older brother would have been coming lazily down the stairs not long after, probably still in his pajamas and he'd complain about having to go to school, and then his mother would scold him for not being ready, and how he was going to be late if he didn't get dressed. The boy was surprised when he felt water trickle down his cheek to soak into the pillow he rested his head on. Maybe he should just get up and demand to be brought home. Who cares if he was a vampire, he could still live like a normal person right?

"Go to sleep Junichi..." Kaname ordered from the window. How had he known that he wasn't asleep? Daisuke couldn't help but do so. He began to feel quite tired, probably from all the crying he'd done that night. He felt like such a baby, so weak, useless. What was the point of living now that he'd lost everything? He let these thoughts go and drifted into oblivion.

...

There another chapter :) I hope you enjoy this :P


	7. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :) sorry this one is so short, my son was tugging on me again so I had to see to him :) Kids come first ya know. Come ooooooon :( I need some reviews! lol maybe this story just sucks and no one likes it _ hmmm...what to do what to do...perhaps I wont finish it. If I get at least ONE good review then I'll continue but if not then I'll probably just stop writing this one and get back to working mainly on my other stories. Luvz to everyone. :)

...

"What?! What do you mean his allowance has been revoked? He's already been allowed to live, he's becoming accustomed to his new life." Headmaster cross demanded of the man before him. He was formally dressed, and had light colored long hair, he looked very feminine. The leader of the Vampire Hunter's Association held his fan up to his mouth casually.

"It is my understanding that he almost attacked some day class students. Is it not true that the boy actually drew blood from one of the girls?"

Kaname stayed quiet and simply listened to the Hunters accusations.

"I'll give him one chance. If he fails to keep under control, then it will be up to either you or Kiryu-kun to eliminate him."

Headmaster Cross and Kaname Kuran nodded respectfully and made their leave.

"This is going to be difficult. I hope you can tame that boy..or for the humans sake, we really will have to kill him." Cross said before disappearing into his car. Kaname followed and got into the passengers seat and looked out the window as the landscape zoomed by. After some silence Headmaster spoke again.

"Is he doing better?"

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed. Obviously tired of the hounding questions.

"There's been progress." Was all he said and then went silent for the rest of the trip. Once they arrived at Cross Academy Kaname left the vehicle and went straight to his dorm.

Daisuke was just waking up as he walked through the door. Night was just falling, and only trace amounts of light were left in the sky. The boy shuffled and his eyes slit open. He saw the figure walking in the door but didn't register who it was. Instead he rolled over and groaned and then without noticing rolled a little too close to the edge of the bed and fell out with a thud.

"Uhn...Damn it...stupid floor..." The boy cursed as he untangled himself from his thick blankets and managed to stand. His shoulder was ferociously sore. He winced at any slight movements. "K..Kaname sama?" He questioned as he wandered over to the pureblood who was too tired to give a proper greeting. Instead he patted the boys head and then made his way to his couch and sat and sipped on tablet water with his fingers combed through his hair. The boy noticed the door was still open just a crack. It was his chance to escape, and go home. The boy stood there for a moment but then took the opportunity. He made a straight line to the door and flung it open and ran, he ran as fast as he could, people were just waking up and leaving their dorm rooms. Shiki was the only person to see the boy before he ran out the large building doors. He was scared now, more scared than he'd ever been. He ran and ran and ran until he finally made his way to the academy drive. Running towards the exit. He ran further than he thought he'd ever ran in his life. His breath was beginning to hitch in his throat as breathing became harder. Finally he had to rest and he found he'd made it into town some how. Why hadn't anyone found him yet? He thought it was very strange that no one had caught up with him yet. Maybe they didn't care anymore.

He didn't know where he was anymore, the streets were dark and the buildings weren't very well lit by street lights. He wandered over to a street sign and read it.

"Cedar Ave.?" The boy read aloud. "Where is my house?" He whimpered and looked around. The darkness scared him now, it was menacing. Figures formed around him, dark silhouette's. He panicked and tried to run away, but he found his legs frozen in ice.

"N..no! Dont kill me you monsters!" Daisuke screamed as the night class came into view under the street lamp. He remembered the uniforms and tried to calm down a little.

"You idiot...you cant just go running off." Akatsuki stated as he approached. "Kaname sama didn't want to deal with you, so he sent us." He said as he attached the familiar chain to the boys collar and they put him in a car and drove back to the academy.

"No! Don't take me back to Kaname-senpai! He'll be so angry!" Daisuke begged as he yanked on the chain, which only resulted in a short electric shock. He glared down at it.

Rima sighed annoyingly.

"You probably should have thought of that before you ran off." She said hotly as she darted him a daring look to even touch her Pocky. He thought he'd recognized her. The Pocky freak. He glared back but then resumed his nervousness as he watched the academy get closer and closer. Finally the car stopped and they piled out, still with grace. Akatsuki pulled the boy along until finally he quit refusing and just walked quietly behind. Trying not to imagine how Kaname would react once he was in his presence again. The rest of the night class students that had come along now dispersed to do what they wished, some went to class, while others simply lounged around. Kain led the boy to Kaname's room and knocked then led the boy in. Daisuke made sure not to make eye contact with the pureblood, who hadn't seemed to have moved an inch since he'd run off.

"Here he is boss." Akatsuki said dully as he turned to leave without another word.

...

Let me know if you like :) Also I'm open for ideas if anyone wants this story to go in a certain direction ^^ I'll be awaiting some good reviews.


	8. Vampire Knight-Vampire's pet Chapter 8

Here it is, chapter 8. My sister begged me to write more so she basically threatened my life if I didn't write it lol. Enjoy.

...

In a breathing panic Daisuke turned to Akatsuki but he was gone. Kaname was standing not to far from him, beside a night stand and just simply looking at the boy. At the staring pressure Daisuke cracked, he couldn't take it anymore and he fell to his knees and cried hard into his hands. His youth finally showing through his brave and mature cover up.

"Why did it have to be me? I had a happy family, I had everything to lose..." He sniffled and cried. Kaname sighed and looked down, feeling a touch of guilt for the child. He went over to him and kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If it hadn't been you, it would have happened to someone else, and that person may have perished under the attack. You should be thankful that you survived." The pureblood said gently.

"I wish I had died that night. I'd be with my family, and I wouldn't be so depressed. I want to die." The boy cried harshly. Still covering his face with his hands. When he finally looked up his eyes were a burning red and tears fell freely from them.

"Don't speak that way. Life isn't something to just be thrown away." Kaname said as he stood and went to the cabinet and took out a glass, filled it with water, and then dropped two blood tablets into it. After they dissolved he brought them back to the boy who had stayed on the floor.

"Drink this." He said as he held it towards the child. However, Daisuke just pushed his hand away.

"No! I won't drink it until you tell me what it is!" He demanded trying to sound stern but it came out a lot softer than he'd intended.

Kaname sighed and stood straight up, and looked down at the boy.

"It's tablet water. It was developed for vampires to quench their blood lust. It has the same properties as blood, but it's different." He finished and leaned down to hand the child the glass again. "Now, drink, Junichi."

The boy took it and to Kaname's surprise, he didn't complain about being called Junichi. The pureblood watched as the boy sipped the red water. Daisuke seemed to not enjoy it as much as he had before he'd been told what it was. He sat there on the floor and slowly took sips while he stared at the fabric in the carpet floor. Once he'd calmed down a little more, Kaname approached him and took the empty glass away and set it down on the night stand. The boy was starting to crack, Kaname thought. Soon enough now, he would crave an authoritive source where he felt safe and where he could go to for whatever he needed. Similar to a father. Kaname intended to be that source, it would be the easiest way to keep the boy under control. But there was also _that_..Kaname wondered silently to himself. He wondered if the boy would develop any kind of power. Chances were, he wouldn't, do to the fact that he was so young and that he wasn't a pureblood. But still, he could still develop a powerful ability.

"Now, I've made a few changes to the rules. During the day while you sleep, or are simply in here, you will be on this chain, which I will have attached to the wall. If y.." Kaname tried to speak but was rudely cut off as usual by the boy.

"No! I don't want to be a pet! Or a slave!" He complained loudly.

"It's already be done. Now stop arguing. As I was saying..." Kuran continued, as the boy sulked. " If you continue to run off you will be on this chain twenty-four seven."

The boy growled slightly under his breath. It was time for class to start for the vampires, so Kaname took hold of the chain again and walked Daisuke out the door. They made their way down the corridors and finally made it to their destination. When Kaname entered, he bowed slightly to his teacher in respect, which just happened to be Toga. The boy without realizing it, clutched Kaname's arm at the sight of the Vampire Hunter who had so cruelly shot the boy in the shoulder with his Anti-Vampire weapon. Once Daisuke noticed all the eyes in the room were on him he let go immediately and played it off.

Class went by rather slow for the boy, who had no choice but to be on his best behavior due to Kaname's presence. The other Vampires noticed how different the boy acted when the Pureblood was around, it wasnt to anyones surprise though. All vampires have no choice but to respect purebloods. So the child sat calmly in his desk, he doodled on the surface of it with a pencil and drew the home he used to live in before his life was so rudely flipped upside down.

When the bell rang, the vampires left the room without saying much, but a few did throw Toga a few glares. He was only there as an ethnics teacher so he could monitor Zero. He'd come dangerously close several times to falling to Level E.

"You behaved well in Class tonight." Kaname said after a moment of walking with his charge. Daisuke simply glared and pouted as he folded his arms and looked away. Kaname stifled a laughed before turning in the opposite direction of their dorm.

"W...Where are we going?" The boy asked Kaname as they walked down a different hall, until they came to a large ball room. The seven year old looked out at it in awe. It was massive, and elegantly decorated. Was there something going on tonight? He wondered.

"There is a dance tonight for the night class, and a few attending visitors from their respective families." The pureblood stated as he took the boy down the stairs and into the large room. There were tables with white linen table clothes dressed with several varieties of wine and snacks, such as cheese cubes and thin crackers. There were also flowers of red and white all around.

The two left to go to their room and dress themselves for the ball. Daisuke was forced to wear a white tuxedo, which was delivered to them by Headmaster Cross. It came with a black tie and cuff links. The boy didn't understand why he couldn't just wear his school uniform, it was the same colors at least. Kaname was dressed in a similar tux as the boy but he wore a rose pinned to the left side. Whereas the boy had none.

It was probably another half an hour before they made their way back to the ball room, and by now, it was full of vampires. The night class students were obvious to the child, but there were many he did not recognize. He assumed those were the family members of the night class.

"Aren't they all too young to drink wine?" Daisuke asked innocently. "In fact, aren't you too young to drink wine also? You're only like eighteen right?"

Kaname laughed in amusement at the boys questions. There was so much he didnt know. He simply tousled the boys hair and sat him at one of the chairs where only a few other vampires were waiting for a dance.

"Don't cause any trouble, you'll regret it." Kaname said as he clipped the end of the chain to a metal loop in the wall. Had he had those installed already? There was no way. The boy let it go and watched as magnificently dressed women and gentle men danced to somewhat haunting but beautiful music. He watched as the pureblood walked away and found a dance with a female vampire.

It was only about twenty minutes before Daisuke began to get restless, and impatient. Why did he even come if he was just going to be bolted to a wall and have everyone stare at him like some lost puppy? A few women walked by with their dates and they stopped to look at him, and simply smiled amusingly and then continued on their way. Why was he so interesting? He wondered. Finally he stood up and walked behind the chair to unclasp the chain, but to his surprise it was devastatingly hard to do. It didnt budge, the clip simply would not open no matter how hard he tried. Giving up, he went and sat criss-cross on his chair and waited longer. It another hour before Kaname came back to him with a plate of snacks, there was cheese cubes, crackers, some baby carrots and two strawberries on the plate. The Kuran handed it to Daisuke who took it happily and popped a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"Thanks. " The seven year old said after he swallowed. Kaname seemed to be in a good mood, but he simply turned around expressionless and disappeared back into the crowd. Daisuke looked back up from his plate when a young man dressed in informal attire arrived before him.

"Hmm?" The boy questioned the man that looked down at him with a somewhat dark glare. He had ash brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He looked a little bored, like he didnt want to be there.

"Their taking in unstable child vampires now? I thought Zero was supposed to be an exception and the last one. Hmm.." Kaito Takamiya said as he gazed down at the boy who glared back up at him.

"I'm not unstable you bastard!" Daisuke yelled, thankfully unnoticed by the dancers due to the chatter and the music. The vampire hunter before him simply continued to glare.

"Oh no? Then why do you wear that collar?.." But Kaito was interrupted by another male voice.

"Oi...Takamiya-san, why are you here?" Zero asked somewhat arrogantly. Kaito turned to look at him.

"Just talking to this kid, evidently the vampire hunters association didnt tell me about the new case. "

Daisuke was getting angrier now, a new case? It made him sound like he was some sort of crazed person that should be thrown into a padded room. Zero looked down at the by through lavender eyes.

"Damn it would you guys leave me alone? You're starting to piss me off."

At this Kaito glared angrily and then spoke.

"tsk...you must be a real handful. Whats your story?" Kaito asked the boy as the music changed again, this one was more cheery, it had a happier note to it rather than the other ones that had seemed slightly dark. Of course, this was a room of vampires, so maybe it should be dark. The blue-eyed child stood up from his seat and pulled against the chains will.

"It's none of your business!" The boy snapped and then growled. Kaito put a hand under the boys chin and gripped it tightly.

"Look kid, I could kill you right now, watch it." The deep brown eyes stared firmly into the opposing blue ones.

"Like hell you could! Kaname-sempai could take you out in a heartbeat! Plus...haha...I'm his property, so if you hurt me he wont be very pleased." The boy smirked mischievously.

"Arrogant little brat.." Kaito spat as he went to pull out his weapon, but for some reason water engulfed the mans face and zero had to pull him out of it before he drowned. A little scared, Daisuke sat back down and acted like nothing happened, if he was caught fighting with a vampire hunter the consequences wouldnt be good. Zero dragged Kaito away to not draw attention. The boy wondered what the water had been all about. Was it something Zero did? Not likely.

Another three hours went by, and during that time Daisuke had only seen Kaname once, he'd been dancing with a vampire he didnt recognize, but she was beautiful. The music changed again, and with it the vampires danced a little slower.

"Mmmm...this sucks..." Daisuke complained to himself as his tried to relax and leaned his head back against the wall. A woman suddenly walked up to him, she was obviously a vampire.

"Hmm? Are you Kaname Kuran Sempai's pet? He's told me about you..." She began. Daisuke jumped to his feet and glared at her and with it came a mass amount of water that flowed seemingly from his hands and engulfed her entire body, she struggled against the water. He now realized that the water was from him. Somehow he created it out of nothing. Suddenly ice climbed the boys legs and covered his hands, stopping the water, and allowing the woman to be free. She was drenched and rather surprised. The dancing stopped along with the music, and everyone in the room stared at the now soaking vampire and the partially frozen little boy. Daisuke hear faint whispers that they shared with each other but could only make out a few words.

...

Chapter 8...complete. :)


	9. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet Chapter 9

**Reminder: Just to remind you all (and whoever might actually care), I don't own any part of Vampire Knight or it's characters. This is all just a world I created from my brain using the anime/manga Vampire Knight.**

...

"Who...boy..." He heard one man say, and then he heard another set of choppy words from a woman.

"How...could...water..." But they were whispering too low for him to hear complete sentences.

Daisuke stood there and became afraid of all the eyes that stared at him, some of them glared. A few vampires walked the dripping woman away, probably to help her dry off and get her into something suitable to wear. The seven year old simply stood there and looked up at Aido, who was not far from him, he must've made the ice. The boy's legs were completely frozen in place all the way up to his knees, and his hands had ice all over them, preventing him from moving them.

"Junichi-kun..." He heard the name from somewhere to the left, and when he searched for the source, he saw Kaname Kuran make his way slowly through the crowd which moved out of the way for him, making a sort of pathway. The pureblood looked bord but somewhere in those eyes was a much more menacing emotion.

"B...But Kaname-sama she said I was a pet!" The boy pled in an angry but scared manner. His blue eyes staring up into the red-brown eyes of Kaname.

"And you are. You belong to me, thus you are my pet." The Kuran answered venomously. Kaname turned to everyone and bowed apologetically, which the crowd seemed to gasp as it was very unusual for the pureblood to bow to anyone except for other purebloods.

"Please forgive me, I thought bringing this child would not be a problem..unfortunately I was very wrong. Please enjoy the rest of the dance without me. Thank you for your company." Kaname said formally before raising himself and turning to the boy, instead of unclasping the chain from the wall, Kaname just yanked on it in a swift movement and the chain broke at the end from the wall. This was bad, Kaname was furious even though he hid it with his formalities. After a moment or so everyone else in the room began the dancing again and socializing. Daisuke broke out in a cold sweat. What was Kaname going to do? Would he beat him? Or turn him over to the vampire hunter's association to be executed? Or have Toga come in again, and shoot him? He wondered as his head began to spin, it took a lot for the child to not throw up from fear. They came to Kaname's room and the boy watched as he unlocked the door and they walked in, the boy hesitated for a moment but the chain yanked him forward.

Once in the room Kaname yanked the boy by the chain onto the couch. The child shook where he was and didn't dare move.

"Junichi-kun...all I asked was that you behave at the ball, you are well old enough to be able to sit still for that long.." Kaname said evilly as he eyed the cowering boy before him. "It's already a mystery of how you became a vampire from the bite of a Level E. Humans can only be changed if a pureblood has bitten them. Not only are you a vampire now but you have vampire abilities. The water you used to drench that woman, that is your power, and I will talk to Headmaster Cross about sealing that power away from you."

Daisuke looked up at him and simply listened to what he had to say. Waiting for his punishment, and hoping it would never come.

"I don't know what happened to me! All I know is me and my mom and brother were picking up dad from the bus station 'cuz he had just gotten off of work, it was almost dark out, and then this crazed guy attacked us and...and..." But he wasn't able to finish and looked away. "This is all your fault. I wish I could have died back then with my family!" He screamed as he sat up from the couch. Kaname glared and took hold of the chain and shoved the boy back down.

"If you will not obey me then I will make you obey, I've grown tired of your childish antics. " He growled and then hovered over the boy by putting his hands beside the boys head on either side of the couch.

"W...what are you doing?!" Daisuke cried out in complete terror. He tried to get up but Kaname held the chain only a few inches from the collar, and pressed it against the couch so the boy couldn't move.

"Making you mine..officially. After this things will be easier for you, as you will have no choice but to obey my every whim." And with that Kaname sank his teeth into the boys neck on the right side. Daisuke screamed out in pain and fought against the older vampire but his strength was minimal comparingly. Tears escaped the boys eyes as he choked out whimpers, and stared at the ceiling. Kaname then cut open a small spot on his wrist with his thumb nail and then dripped the crimson into the boys mouth, which he fought but Kaname forced his mouth open. Was this really happening? The boy thought. Finally after what seemed to be a lifetime Kaname rose and wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at the boy through red glowing eyes.

"W..why did you do that?" The child asked in a tiny voice, thankfully Kaname Kuran heard it. Tears had stopped spilling over, now the boy instead was simply laying there as a few drips of blood trickled onto the couch from his neck.

"I've taken some of your blood and also given you some of mine...now my blood runs through your veins."

Daisuke felt his stomach churn and his chest tighten as he tried to breathe. Finally the child couldnt help it and he passed out where he laid.

Kaname sighed tiredly and walked out of the room, only to come face to face with Headmaster Cross.

"You..did it didnt you..." Cross questioned in a disappointed tone as he slid his glasses back up his nose, the light now reflecting off of the lenses hiding his eyes.

"What's done is done." Kaname said before walking away to dissapear outside the building. As the pureblood walked he thought he heard something break from somewhere outside, searching for a few minutes he finally found Aido and Kain standing on the second floor balcony.

"Ah..Kaname-senpai..." Akatsuki greeted as he bowed slightly to his superior. Kaname simply looked past Kain to try and see what he was hiding. Aido stood up and was holding large pieces of shattered glass from the wine glass that he'd dropped accidentally.

"Ahh...more for my collection..." Aido practically sang. "What do you think Kaname?"

Kaname simply sighed and slapped the fan girl Idol and then continued walking. Aido stood there wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Whats with senpai?" Aido asked innocently as he pouted and looked away while holding his cheek to soothe the sting.

"Well, for one your collecting things that need to be thrown away and can also harm you. Plus you didnt use a proper suffix when addressing him. You simply called him by his name. Other than that, I'd say that kid upset him pretty bad at the ball." Akatsuki explained in a bord tone.

"Hmm.." Aido answered. The moon lit up his hair to make it seem like it glowed.

...

When Daisuke woke up he was chained to the wall by his collar, as Kaname had said he would be. His thirst was driving him into a cold sweat, but it wasnt unbearable. He would have gotten up to get some water but the chain didnt allow that much distance. It was only enough to allow him to stay on his bed or sit beside it.

"I really pissed him off I guess..." He muttered to himself. He felt the soreness on his neck and remembered that Kaname had bitten him as punishment, but also forced him to drink his blood. He remembered the taste and the thought made him sick, but for some reason, it had tasted kinda...good. He grimaced at the thought of liking something like _that. _

Because of him being chained to the wall, he had nothing to do and no way to change that, so he simply sat back against the wall beside his bed and closed his eyes. What day was it? How long had he been with these people? A week? It felt like longer, but he assumed about five days. His birthday would be arriving soon...his birthday was November 4th, he'd be turning 8 years old. His mother had promised to take him to his favorite ramen shop and buy him whatever he wanted, and he was allowed to get as much as he wanted too.

"It's okay mom, I dont mind. It wasn't your fault." He said as his eyes became a little more damp. He wiped them and sniffed but then just let himself fall back to sleep.

...

I know, it's sort of sad. But that's how the story goes.


	10. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Thank you all for the reviews and private messages :) I know this is a rather dark story, I hope that doesnt bother anyone too much. Let me know what you all think. :) Please rate and review.

...

It was another three days before Daisuke saw Kaname again. Headmaster Cross had been the one to bring the boy food and tablet water. Daisuke had become exceedingly sore, due to the lack of mobility. The chain was only maybe four feet long, only giving him enough room to lay on his bed or stand or sit beside it. His eyes seemed lifeless now, he had no reason to scream or fight against the chain or call for someone to unleash him, because no one came. After the first full twenty-four hours he had given up and he didn't even speak to Headmaster when he came in with his meal.

It was now just barely getting towards twilight. The night class would be heading to school soon. Daisuke could only barely see out the window, but it was only barely enough to see the pathway to the main building. He spent most of his time leaning against the wall just beside the bed, he didn't want to lay in bed all the time because he got very sore. He had stared at the ceiling so long that now he could see numerous pictures in the texture of it. Some were strange faces others were random objects like, spoons and some looked like letters. He'd been able to spell half of his name in some very deformed letters in the ceiling but he couldn't get the last few to appear.

Daisuke suddenly heard footsteps outside the door, he figured it was people leaving to go to class, so it didn't phase him. However, when the steps stopped at his door, and it creaked open he made himself look up through slatted eyes. It was none other than Kaname Kuran. Daisuke didn't say anything to the pureblood as he walked in and unclipped the chain from the wall. He stuck the end of it in the pocket of the slacks of his uniform. Daisuke looked into the eyes of Kaname, and he searched for some emotion, but didnt seem to find any. There did seem to be a touch of approval though. Probably because the boy hadn't complained or even spoken at the entrance of the vampire.

"I think you are ready to go to class with me today." Kaname said as he led the child to the bathroom and ordered him to shower and put on a clean uniform. Daisuke did as he was told and Kaname unhooked the chain from his collar so he could do so. It was fifteen minutes before the boy was showered and redressed.

"Good boy Junichi..." The pureblood said as he reclipped the chain and led the child out of the room. The light hurt the boys eyes, he hadnt seen much light in the last few days, just the faint light that came in through the curtains in the room.

Daisuke inwardly complained about being called that, but didnt see a point in expressing it. They walked to the moon dormitory entrance doors and Kaname, to his surprise, unclipped the boys chain leash and left it on a marble table, then they left. They made their way to the gate to pass through to get to the main building.

"K..Kaname-senpai...why?" Daisuke began but Kaname didnt even seem to notice. After glaring at the ground for a time, and gritting his teeth in anger, the boy looked up to Kaname again. "Master. Why did you take the chain off. Aren't you afraid I'll run away?" The boy wondered. It didn't make sense that he took it off, after how many times he had caused so much trouble. Maybe he was just tired of dragging the boy around.

The pureblood looked down at the seven year old. To Daisukes complete surprise, Kaname smiled kindly at him.

"Because I know you won't go anywhere. Your time in solitude has paid off and you have inwardly accepted that I'm your master. That's why you were able to say it." He looked away and once again became expressionless. "Plus the day class students are going to see us in passing. They dont need to see a little boy on a chain."

"M...Master?" Daisuke began. Kaname looked back down at the boy, a slight breeze blowing his hair. "What day is it?"

Kaname's brows furrowed a small amount at the strange question.

"It's Wednesday, November 3rd." The pureblood answered as they continued to walk. After they passed through the gate they noticed the other night class students, and Yuuki trying to keep them from trampling the night class.

"Ah! Kaname-sama, Junichi-kun!" Aido sang cheerfully. "Nice evening isn't it?" He smiled beautifully making the day class girls scream and call out his name from the crowd.

"Kaname-sempai..good evening." Yuuki greeted as she continued to keep the girls at bay along with Zero (who had only just shown up). Kaname smiled lovingly at her and kissed her hand. Yuuki smiled as her cheeks reddened.

"Junichi-kun..." Takuma smiled. "You haven't said anything since you both arrived. Everything alright?" Takuma Ichijo asked as he smiled and his blonde hair waved in the breeze.

"Um...y..yes Takuma-san. Thank you for asking." Daisuke said while still looking down. The metal loop on in white-collar clanked against the metal plate when he looked up.

Ichijo, and the rest of the night class looked on at him and Kaname in shock and confusion. They wondered what had happened to the boy to make him so...so...different. So well-behaved.

After Kaname finished talking with Yuuki the night class walked on to make it to there lessons. Class was as it usually was, no one really paying much attention and it was slightly boring. After class Toga asked for a conference with Kaname privately while the boy was asked to start walking to Kaname's dorm, which he complied.

"Kaname...I've been ordered by Headmaster to confront you about this. " Yagari began, Kaname simply stood there emotionless and waited. "The night class and Headmaster both are wondering if your methods with the boy are..acceptable."

Kaname raised an eye brow slightly. The darkened halls didnt help much in the mood.

"Headmaster Cross entrusted me with the child, I assumed he wouldn't object to my methods."

Toga, suddenly irritated at Kaname's careless mannerisms, glared slightly.

"Just because he is a new vampire doesn't mean he isn't still a child. Kaname Kuran." Kaien Cross said from behind Kaname. The Kuran turns to look at the man, who was wearing a rather serious face.

"Headmaster, if you didn't want me to take care of the boy then why did you hand him over to me." Kaname asked, his tone was becoming more agitated.

Headmaster glared slightly.

"If I'd known you were going to treat him this way I would have just had Toga kill him that night...what your doing is inhumane. Please try to be more affectionate towards the boy, or I'll just have him put out of his misery." Headmaster said before walking away without another word. Toga left as well with his book in his hand, time to check on Zero again.

...

Thank you all for reading :)


	11. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet Chapter 11

Chapter 11 has arrived :D Thank you all for reading, I'm not sure if I'm a good writer or not but I enjoy it. Rate and review pleeeze :)

...

When Kaname entered the room Daisuke was already asleep on the bed, he was curled up in a small ball covered up, he'd put on his pajamas as well. Kaname went to him silently and looked down at the child. He looked harmless in his sleep, peaceful. The way a child should look. The pureblood let the corner of his mouth raise in a small smile, then turned to stand by the window and gaze out waiting for the sun to rise.

Daisuke woke up, and realized he'd slept better than he had the last few days. He sat up and realized that there were some casual clothes sitting at the end of the bed, assuming they were intended for him to wear, he got up and put them on and then went to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he actually looked like himself, before the incident. He was wearing a dark blue hoody and some regular blue jeans with his old worn out sneakers. It was kind of a comforting image.

"Daisuke...we are going out today, we will not be attending class." The voice said from behind the boy. The child turned around to see Kaname not in uniform but wearing a nice pair of black slacks and a dark colored button up shirt.

"Kana...I..I mean, master..where are we going?" He asked nervously. Kaname noticed how timid he'd made the boy and felt for possibly the first time in his life, ashamed of himself to an extent.

"You'll know when we get there.." Kaname said softly.

...

Once they left the building they made there way into town, on foot.

They had walked for about an hour through town, they didn't once exchange words. Finally Kaname spoke up.

"We're here...Junichi..." Kaname said to the boy, who looked up and his eyes widened in shock, fear, happiness...the emotions were rampant in his small brain. Daisuke hadn't realized where they were going, he'd just stared at the ground the entire time. Now he found himself face to face with three tombstones that read each of his family members names. He fell to his knees and couldn't hold back the tears. Kaname waited, standing behind him.

"I thought, maybe you would like to visit them and pay your respects..." The pureblood said in a gentle tone. The weather was cold, and the breeze was even colder. Kaname noticed tiny snow flakes begin to lilt by in the air. After about a half an hour, Daisuke stood and turned to Kaname, but didn't make eye contact.

"Junichi..." Kaname whispered as he knelt down and embraced the boy, which caught the boy off guard and scared him for a moment. The tight hug gave him so much security and comfort that his eyes again, began to spill over. He felt rather childish, but he ignored the embarrassment and instead let the Pureblood hold him tightly.

When the embrace ended Kaname stood back up and Daisuke looked up into his eyes and noticed Kaname looked content, maybe even happy. The boy wondered if it was just an act.

They walked back down the cold streets until Kaname again broke the silence.

"Junichi...why did you ask what the date was yesterday.." Kaname asked blandly. They continued to walk as the snow began to fall heavier. The ground now bore a thin sheet of wispy snow.

"Well...it's just..." But he stopped, he felt embarrassed, if he said it, it would only make him feel pity on himself. So he instead tried to change the subject. "Master Kaname...where are we going now?" He asked putting on his best curious face.

Kaname smiled slightly, knowingly.

"To the Academy.." He said simply and then looked down at the boy again. "Now, you were saying?"

Daisuke looked down and sighed heavily. He watched his feet sink into the little bit of snow that was sticking to the ground.

"It's just...I was wondering, because...November 4th, today...is my birthday." He said as his face flushed a shade of pink, he felt awkward saying it. It just wasnt right for him to have a birthday without his family. His mom would always make a cake from scratch, and his favorite cake was carrot cake with white icing. So every year without fail since he was three, she would make him one, and then write 'Happy birthday Daisuke' on the top, along with all the candles. Then his brother would make some annoying joke about how Daisuke was still his baby brother and how no matter how old he got he would always be the baby brother, and usually his brother would tousle his hair. His father was always the first one to give a gift to Daisuke, then his brother, and then finally his mom.

Remembering it all made him want to lock away all the memories and just forget them all. But he at the same time wanted to cherish the memories he did have. Kaname stopped walking at his words and looked down at the boy with surprise in his eyes, the most emotion Daisuke had ever seen. The boy wondered if he'd upset the vampire some how. However, Kaname put his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled whole heartedly.

"So you're eight then?" Kaname asked brightly. Still resting his hand on the boys shoulder. Daisuke nodded and wiped his eyes then sniffled. Blaming the snow for his running nose, when in reality he was fighting tears yet again. Suddenly a freezing wind chill blew upon them and Daisuke shivered. "Then it would appear that we are not going home yet." Daisuke looked up at the new words Kaname spoke. Where would they go then?

Kaname led them down a few separate streets and they walked into a shop that Daisuke had never been to before. The aromas in the place were mouth watering. Knowing immediately what the smell was Daisuke looked up to Kaname. This was very unlike him, Daisuke thought. He'd been so cruel and heartless, but now he was acting so different. Was he testing him or something?

"K...Kaname..? What are we doing here?..." The boy asked through bright blue eyes, Kaname smiled down at him but had _'the look'_ and Daisuke corrected himself. "Master..what are we doing? This is a ramen shop isn't it?"

Kaname smiled lightly and then looked away to grab the menu and handed it to Daisuke. The boy looked up at him in wonder.

"Pick whatever you like...I'm treating you to ramen. It is your birthday isn't it?" Kuran explained as the boy looked up at him in curiosity. How did he know? That his mother was going to do this exact thing for him on his birthday? It had to be a cooincidence..didn't it?

"Thank you..." Was all Daisuke could say, but to Kaname's surprise the boy actually smiled in a way that made him look truly happy.

It was another hour before Daisuke had finished his meal, Kaname had simply settled for a glass of water which he sipped from periodically. The boy felt a little awkward eating so much in front of someone who wasn't eating at all, but the flavors of the food was so delicious and the cook was so nice to him, he even gave Daisuke a free rice ball with a yummy raspberry filling.

"Are you finished Junichi?" Kaname asked, the boy smiled up at the pureblood and nodded, not long after, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, clearly showing his age. Any other person would have thought of the boy as adorable, but Kaname didn't seem to be that type. But who knows.

They made there way back to the Academy and into their dorm room. Daisuke was feeling rather high-spirited at the moment. However, when he saw the leash again he sighed and wondered if Kaname would put it back on him and chain him back up to the wall. It was already getting close to evening, it was about 5 o'clock. The snow outside was falling heavily now, and the wind had picked up a great deal, it was turning into a rather violent blizzard quickly. Daisuke shivered as the room was a little cold, Kaname turned up the thermostat.

"Junichi, why don't you go take a shower and I'll get you some tablet water for when you're out. " Kaname said, his tone was again a little too kind. Daisuke tried to accept it, but it was so different from the terrifying vampire he'd met before. Something had to have happened that made the pureblood act so kind.

Daisuke nodded and went into the bathroom and closed the door and started the water for the shower. The steam felt wonderful, relaxing. Daisuke slipped out of his clothes and carefully stepped over into the tub and felt the hot water shower down onto his face. For some reason he felt a little cold, and so he turned up the water even more. His nose hadn't quite running since they were out, he kept having to blow his nose over and over. He wondered if he was getting a cold.

The steam was so comforting and hot and refreshing, he at this moment, would have liked to stay in the water forever, he turned the heat up even more, creating more steam. He'd always liked his water extra hot, but he still felt chilled. He began to feel a little dizzy, and so he put his hand against the wall to help stay balanced. He wondered why he was starting to not feel so well. His stomach started to churn a little and he felt the urge to throw up, the dizziness was worsening. Suddenly he couldn't control it anymore and he threw up, thankfully it was only a small amount, but with that he passed out and crashed into the tub with a loud couple of thuds.

Kaname looked up from his book and wondered what Daisuke could possibly be doing that was so noisy. He stood and put his novel down and went to the door and knocked.

"Junichi?...Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Junichi?..." Kaname asked again, but again, there was no response. With that Kaname opened the door only to be greeted with a thick fog of steam. He walked in and turned the fan on, leaving the door open.

"Junichi? Are you okay?" The pureblood asked from outside the shower curtain. Again, no response. Kaname opened the curtain out of concern and saw the 8 year old child lying on the floor of the tub. With a look of shock Kaname shut off the water and grabbed a towel to help the child out of the bathroom. When the Kuran picked up the child, he noticed something that thew the pureblood Kaname through a loop. He covered the child better with the towel as to hide away the naked body, he then laid the child on the bed, and pulled out his cell phone and called for headmaster to come to his dorm as soon as possible.

...

ta-da... :)


	12. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet Chapter 12

Okay so here is chapter 12, :) If you've read this far it must mean I'm doing something right lol, thank you for reading, and I hope you're enjoying the story.

...

"How is Daisuke.." Kaname asked from his love seat. He held a glass of tablet water in hand. The day was coming to an end quickly, the sun wasn't visible but it was getting noticeably darker outside, it was now 7:23pm.

Headmaster looked up after setting a new folded rag on Daisuke's forehead, he was still unconscious. A nurse was in the room with them, she wore a typical white nurses uniform and held a clipboard.

"She's still got quite a fever...it's gone down a degree though, now it's only 103.6" Headmaster said after asking the nurse. He went and stood before Kaname. "Are you alright Kaname?"

Kaname looked out the window as he usually did.

"Daisuke is a girl. I don't know why I didn't notice. She did a great job making everyone think she was a boy. I can't figure out why she would claim to be a boy and even act like one." He said as he remembered when he'd wrapped Daisuke up in a towel after finding the 8 year old unconscious on the tub floor, and noticed that the child didn't have the right things for a boy.

"I know..there has to be a reason. We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up, oh...and you may want to think of a new name for her. If she doesn't mind, Daisuke and Junichi are both, well, not exactly for a girl." Headmaster said as he left the room.

The nurse left and said that there was nothing more they could do, this was a sickness that would just have to be monitored. The main worry was the fever, keeping the child's temperature down was essential. The only other symptoms was nausea, which was being controlled by medication. For now, they would just have to play the waiting game.

...

It was two days before Daisuke was awake enough to talk to anyone, the fever was low now, the last time it had been taken it was 102.0, and the nausea had subsided. She sat up in the bed, wondering what was going on, she then realized she was in pajamas and she didn't remember putting them on. She broke out in a sweat at the panick, had they noticed? They would have had to have. She tried to remember what had happened, and then remembered that she had been in the shower, and then she blacked out.

She peeked around the room and saw no one, she sighed heavily in relief.

"Good morning...Junichi.." The familiar male voice said from somewhere. Daisuke turned around to look for him, where was he? It had to be night outside because it was pitch black other than a small candle lit on the coffee table.

"Uh...g..good morning Master." She greeted. Maybe he didn't know? That would be good. Far chance though, she couldn't help but sweat a little out of nervousness. "What time is it?" She asked.

"3:30am. Sunday morning." Kaname asked as he came out of the shadows and approached the child, who in return, backed up a step. Kaname raised the corner of his mouth in a sort of smile. "If you're wondering if I know the truth about you, the answer is yes. I know you are a girl."

At this Daisuke's face went cherry red and she looked down in a mix of shame and nervousness.

"What happened to me.." She asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Kaname guided her to the love seat, where he'd left a glass of tablet water, which he gave to her.

"It was Thursday night, after we got back and you were taking a shower...you passed out. I had to go in and take you out of the tub." He said, and with that she blushed a ferocious red. He'd seen her...naked? This was so embarrassing. "Why? Why did you hide that fact, and act like you were a boy?" The question finally came from the Kuran's mouth. Daisuke simply sighed. Again with the life stories.

"M..My father, he told my mother that if she ever had a girl, he wouldn't see the baby as his daughter. Or his relation at all. My father only wanted boys. To him it was the better child." She said as her eyes watered a little. "My mother hid it ever since I was a baby, my father never knew I was a girl. "

Kaname looked confused but he understood. It was truly sad, this child had been hiding her identity from her own father. Kaname put an arm around her and held her tight.

"Junichi...you don't have to hide anymore. No one here will reject you the way your father would have." He held her close and she tucked her head under his chin. "There is one thing I have to ask you though..."

Daisuke looked up at him through curious, tired eyes.

"What is it?"

"May I rename you...being a girl, your current name, both Daisuke and Junichi are a boy's name.." He asked in a soft, quiet voice. She didn't know about that one, it was a boy's name yes, but it was still what her parents had chosen for her. She stayed quiet and looked down at the floor.

"Yes..Kaname senpai.."She shook her head. "Master.." Kaname smiled and looked out the window. Thinking of a name. It was about fifteen minutes before he spoke up again.

"How does Arisu sound?" The pureblood vampire asked the child who cuddled into him. She said it a few times, and let it roll over her tongue. Finally she smiled a little and nodded.

"I like it.." She said. He smiled and sipped his own tablet water. Seeing as she was still sick, she fell asleep once again, this time leaning against Kaname.

...

It was several hours since she'd woken up and talked to Kaname about everything that had happened. It was now 8 oclock am., and she had been given a night class female uniform to wear, it seemed strange to her wearing girls clothes. She'd lived as a boy for so long. She wasn't really in touch with her femanine side. Kaname and her walked out to the hall and made there way to Headmasters office, Kaname had put the chain on her collar just in case. Which she of course, didn't exactly appreciate. She had tamed her hair a little better today, and she actually wore a bobby pin on one side.

"Ah Kaname-senpai! Good morning! " Kaien Cross sang as he welcomed Kaname into the office. Zero was in there talking to Headmaster about a recent Level E report. Headmaster took a close look at Arisu.

"Wow! You really clean up nice.." He smiled happily with a little too much energy as he fixed his glasses by scooting them up the bridge of his nose a little bit.

Arisu's cheeks warmed up to a rosy pink. This was embarrassing. Having somebody gawk over her like that.

"Her name is now Arisu.." Kaname told Headmaster cross as he stood behind the girl.

Headmaster smiled hugely and glomped her, much to the girls surprise. All at once a knock came at the door and a day class student walked in. When he saw the night class president Kaname Kuran, he became a little nervous. Headmaster welcomed the boy in to ask what he needed.

"What is it?" Kaien asked the boy who handed him the attendance form for his class. Which zero was supposed to be in, but the form showed that he'd missed or been late to the majority of his classes that semester.

Kaname noticed Arisu was very still and quiet, and he gripped her chain tighter. This didn't look good. Arisu looked up and Headmaster Cross noticed her eyes were blood red, the boy's scent was too much for her to handle. She grit her teeth, making one of her fangs cut into her bottom lip, drawing blood.

"Thank you, please return to class." Headmaster said to the boy who bowed and turned to walk out not looking at the girl. But the 8 year old was watching him intently as he made his way closer to them and the door, she stepped towards him breathing heavily and when the door closed and the boy was gone, she let out a massive sigh and looked at the floor. The boys scent was still in the room. Kaname made a short, small electric shock reach her collar. She jumped at the feeling and came to her senses a little more. She was able to think straight now, the pain in her throat and chest was enough to make her grimace however.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't expect him to come in." Headmaster Cross Apologized. The wind rattled the window. The blizzard was still going on it seemed.

Zero piped up from on the other side of the room.

"Might I ask why the kid is dressed like a girl?" Zero asked with a face that expressed confused curiosity. However, it also made him look like he might have regretted asking.

Kaname didn't answer so Headmaster Cross took it upon himself to answer.

"Diasuke was dressing as a boy to convince her father she was a boy. If she hadn't she wouldn't have been recognized as his daughter. " Cross answered as he took in the vampire's awkward expression. Yep, it was definitely a _"I never should have asked" _look. A sweat drop appeared on Zero's silvery hair. He sighed, shook his head and left the office. Leaving Headmaster with a sheepish smile.

Kaname continued to hold his grip on her chain as she shivered in place.

...

Kind of a twist I know, :) Hopefully you all think it was good. Thanks for reading.


	13. Vampire Knight-Vampire's Pet Chapter 13

Finally chapter 13 :D NOTE: In my Fullmetal Alchemist Story, the main characters name is Ayumi..in this VK story, the girls name is Arisu. IF I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE AYUMI, just mean I mean Arisu. lol. I've been working on both stories today so you could see how I could mess up. :D sorry it took so long to post, it just so happened that because I was taking so long Kaname himself decided to visit me last night and he scared the living hell out of meh :D Popped right up somehow in the corner chair in my room acting all cool guy! Couldn't believe it. He asked me when the next chapter would be put up, evidently he was tired of waiting.

**Kaname: No. I wasn't tired of waiting.**

**Me: Oh yes you were..don't lie :D *Pats him on the shoulder***

**Kaname: *Looks dully down at me***

**Me: I'm not short! You're just ultra tall!**

**Kaname: I didn't even say anything...**

**Me: O.O" Well...*lost for words* you were thinking it! Muahahaha! Yes, it's true! I can read your mind! :3**

**Kaname: *Looks all vampiric and scary down at me, glowing red eyes* Really...**

**Me:*Chibi flails running in circles, bumping into Kaname making him spill his tablet water all over his white night class uniform.* AHHH! I'm soooo sorry! I didnt mean to!*Chibi flailing***

...

Kaname had taken Arisu back to her room after the close call in the HeadMasters office. She was reading a book of his on the love seat. Kaname had gone back into Kaiens office to discuss something that had been on both their minds.

"Chairman...Arisu's situation...she shouldnt be a vampire at all. Toga says she was attacked by a level E and then she began the transformation into a vampire...as you know, that isn't possible.." Kaname spoke in a curious tone, he sipped his tablet water.

"I know, I've been pondering the same thing. It is possible that she was at some point bitten by a pureblood...possibly Rido? or Shizuka..But the fact that she was still human until that night is puzzling.."Headmaster folded his hands, his fingers interlaced. "Then again, there is the possibility that she was bitten before the attack and before Toga showed up..but that's unlikely...the only reason a pureblood would bite a human..."He stopped in thought. "Rido has no problem in doing things just because he can...but he hasn't been seen in quite some time..the point is we must figure out who is responsible for changing her..and let the Association know...because if whoever this is will bite one human, for supposedly no reason, they will do it again."

Kaname didn't answer. Instead he just sipped his tablet water and bid farewell to the Headmaster, and then walked leisurely out of the office. When he left the room he took notice of Zero leaning against the wall beside the door.

"You were eavesdropping?" The pureblood insisted. He gave Zero a cold glare, and then turned to leave again.

Zero watched him leave, his expression became pained when he remembered the vampire that had destroyed everything he'd held dear. Shizuka Hio. He gritted his teeth and clutched his hands into fists. With this he stormed off out of sight, probably to the stables.

Kaien stepped out just in time to see him leaving. Headmaster looked after him in sorrow. What had happened to zero was such a sad event, he wondered if Zero could relate to Arisu now. Almost exactly the same circumstances applied.

...

Another two days went by and Kaname had to repeatedly keep Arisu from terrorizing Aido, then again, Aido had it coming. He was always pestering her about her pretending to be a boy for so long. Kaname had slapped him the first time he'd caused a ruckas over the subject, but now he simply left the task to Arisu. Whom he'd given permission to do so as she pleased to Aido when he made fun of her, excluding killing him.

So far she'd drenched him in water every time he'd made fun of her or teased her about it. However, today would be different, she'd developed a new skill to go along with her water technique. Muahaha! She was going to really get him this time.

She made her way to class, following Aido and the rest of the night class, they would soon see the day class students in passing.

"So...Daisuke Kun...Hmhm..I must say you look quite girly in that school uniform of yours. Hmhm..it suits you.." Aido charmed into her ear when he bent down. "For one who used to be a boy, you really look fantastic. Hmhm..."

That was it, the moment she'd been waiting for. She immediately took sent water flying out to cover him, he was about to freeze it as he usually did, but the day class was watching. He couldn't freeze the water while they were there. He cursed under his breath and flinched as the water completely drenched him and then she through a handful of flour at him. Her, Aido, and the entire Night Class, including the Day Class students looked on in shock. Arisu had dropped some water balloons on the ground, to give the idea that the water was from them.

Aido looked on at his fans in confusion and embarrassment. His cheeks went a rosy red color and he looked down at the ground nervously. This was it, his career as the Idol was over.

"SO CUTE!" The fan girls screamed and for the first time Aido expressed a look of terror as they lunged for him, but before they could glomp him to the ground Zero showed up and blocked them along with Yuuki.

"Back to your dorms now! Or it's detention for all of you tomorrow!" Zero snapped and the girls panicked at the silver haired prefect.

"Zero kun's such a meanie!" Some of them shouted as they fled away from the night class and to the sun dormitory in a hoard.

"Heh, hows that Aido Senpai. Haha...you do look good like that. Perhaps I sence a fashion trend beginning?" Arisu mocked as she laughed, however it was short lived, as in the next moment she felt herself being tucked along by her right ear. "Gak! Kaname senpai!..I...I mean...gah.. let go!" She demanded but he held firm, making his way to class.

"S..She just..." Aido looked surprised and sad at the same time but then his happy smile returned and he practically squeed in joy. "She just added tons of new members to my fan girls! Thank you! Arisu chan!" He called to her and waved as he made his way in the opposite direction with Akatsuki so he could go change into something clean.

...

"Master...this isn't fair, you told me I could do what I wanted when Aido kun made fun of me. Hmph.." She pouted, sitting in the desk while Kaname stood and leaned against the wall.

"Humiliating Hanabusa wasn't something you should have done." He answered.

"Didn't you here those day class students? She didn't humiliate him, she added to his fandom..more people for the prefects to fight off..." Ichijou said from the other side of the room. Arisu hung her head in failure.

...

Class had gone by amazingly slow that night, Arisu was convinced she'd turned into a zombie and would have to be killed to preserve and protect the human race. Once she'd gotten to the hall where their dorm room was, she picked up the pace to get inside. Kaname followed and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Here.." He said as he handed her a glass of tablet water. She was getting tired of it. The taste of the blood on that one day class girl that night..when she'd attacked them. It had tasted so good and...no! She shook her head. She couldn't be thinking that way.

"No thanks Master, I'm not in the mood."

He raised an eye brow and smiled slightly.

"Oh? Your eyes say different..." He said as he again tried to hand her the glass, she stood up and looked at her eyes in the reflection of the window, they were indeed glowing red. Maybe it was just the thought of actual..hmm. Why was it so hard to not think of that night? A knock came at the window and both her and Kaname were confused. Kaname went to the window and opened the curtains. His eyes widened as he saw a blue eye and a red eye staring in at him with an evil smile. Kaname stood there and glared.

"Rido..." The pureblood said to the intruder on the other side of the glass.

Just then the door burst open and Headmaster Cross ran into the room, along with Akatsuki, Aido, and Ruka. Rido Kuran shattered the window and stepped into the room quite gracefully.

"Hmm? Whats all this commotion about, is a fellow pureblood not welcome?" Rido chanted.

"What is it you want Rido.." Kaien asked, sword drawn.

"Just wanted to check up on my little slave that you all kidnapped from me."

Arisu stood there, frozen. Those eyes. The blue and red eyes. Horrible memories flashed before her of that night, the night when her parents and brother were killed. It reminded her just how horrible and evil vampires are. She hated herself for losing sight of that. She'd even been convinced into calling one of them master! How could she have been so stupid. It was as if she'd been completely brain washed. She crouched down and stayed hidden.

"Easy..Hmhm..I just wanted to come and see how the little thing was doing..or if the Hunters had decided to kill her off." Rido said before he went to the window again and left. Kaname glared in his direction and everything glass in the room shattered, the face cover on the clock, the glasses in the cabinet, the only that seemed to not shatter was Kaiens glasses. "I'll be back for her before you know it.." The voice echoed through the room even though he was already gone. Like some sort of phantom.

...

:D


End file.
